


骗子

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	骗子

春风开潮 潮平水清 清雨柔声 声声慢  
江上清风 山间明月 盈盈眉眼 故梦归处  
但论温柔 不如你  
————————————

①  
林彦俊是一个算命先生，看似寒气逼人生人勿进，却靠着一张英俊的脸和伶牙俐齿，到处招摇撞骗。偶尔高价出售没用的药材，换点酒钱。

林彦俊爱喝酒。  
廊坊村的村头，刚好就有家酒馆。酒馆名九派，店里有个店小二，叫做陈立农。

九派酒馆的掌柜是个有钱的主，也不管自己的生意，天天在外面花天酒地，只让陈立农管着店。  
陈立农也没有怨言，看着酒馆人来人往，心里也算是快活。毕竟能赚钱就好，赚了钱就可以给娘过上好日子。

在外陪着笑脸和颜面的日子毕竟不好过，近日又总有个穿着长衫的先生经常来酒馆里要酒喝，却只给一半的酒钱，问他讨只是摆摆手说赊账。久而久之，漏洞越挖越大，眼看就要填不上了，陈立农看着自己扁扁的荷包，也不想被掌柜训话，只得自己填上了。

「娘，最近生意不好，往回寄的钱怕是要少些了。」

陈立农瘪着嘴嚼着咸菜，暗暗痛恨那个长得一表人才却总是赊账的先生。

林彦俊今日又没骗着钱，不知从哪流出来的谣言。说着廊坊村上有个算命先生，一对剑眉英眼，鼻尖一点小痣，若是瞧见了千万别理，怕是要被忽悠去。名声一再败坏，估摸着以后又要饿肚子了。

夜里酒馆的灯笼像两轮红月，酒客寥寥无几。

“立农，满酒！”

“诶！来了！……又是这位爷，怕是对不住，酒钱先付。”陈立农攥紧眉头，想着自己的月钱。

“你先满上，听我跟你细说，说完你再要我定给你。”

“罢了，讲吧。”

林彦俊爱讲自己帮人算命的趣事，没人招呼的时候，陈立农便坐在一旁听。

日复一日，陈立农听遍了世间百态，酒缸也空了一台又一台。

“明日我不来了。”

“为何？”

“有笔大买卖，成了准能还你酒钱。”林彦俊微微撇嘴，酒窝深的好似能盛满一壶酒。

 

②  
林彦俊果然是个骗子，说是明日不来，明日早已成了昨日。  
陈立农夜里点灯笼时总觉得店里冷冷清清，缺了那个穿着长衫的身影，喊自己过去满酒说故事。

又过了七日，陈立农在对门的角落里拾到了醉倒的林彦俊。  
长衫变得破破烂烂，每日梳的整齐的头发也凌乱不堪，身上尽是酒气，唯能认出那沾了黑黢黢的污垢却依然棱角分明的脸庞。

“先生，先生醒醒。”  
陈立农把他轻轻抱起，发觉他单薄的像一条柳絮。

“林彦俊，林彦俊。”  
轻声呼唤像是扰了林彦俊的梦，他咂嘴眯眼，眼前担忧的眼神愈发清晰起来。

“是你啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“您是怎么了，为何醉倒了。”

“钱没骗走，心被人偷走了…我堂堂算命先生，骗天骗地……也会被骗去了心……”

“您这是受了哪个姑娘蛊惑，说什么胡话呢。”  
陈立农看着纤细的双手缠住自己的脖子，酒气呼的满脸，怕是也没法在这打理，便带回了住处。

醉倒的林彦俊没有乱撒酒疯，只是话变的更多了，陈立农掏出自己的粗布衣裳给林彦俊换上，又催着他喂下了醒酒汤，边缝着破旧的长衫边听着他讲着自己儿时的志向。

林彦俊儿时想当个教书先生，家里穷困供不起继续上塾，早早辍学在家。想着看再多书也没用，就投机取巧的去当了个算命先生，众人也都唤他为先生，或许也算是圆了自己半个梦。  
陈立农听完笑了起来，便劝他现在抓紧也来的及，高中的状元多大年纪的都有，他这么好读书，一定可以。

就这么念叨了一夜，等清晨醒来，林彦俊发觉自己干干净净躺在榻上，烛灯燃尽滴了一地的烛油，陈立农趴在一旁沉沉睡去，睫毛轻颤嘟囔着梦话，手里还紧攥着刚补好的长衫。

林彦俊头还隐隐作痛，试着回忆昨晚的记忆却记不太得，还有印象的就只有陈立农那一弯明月似的双眼。

 

③  
等陈立农醒来的时候，榻上的先生和手中的长衫早已不知所踪，被褥盖在自己身上，粗布麻衣整整齐齐的叠放在一旁。  
为何不唤醒我，陈立农想。

林彦俊像是没有发生过任何事，依然天天晚上来讨酒喝。  
跟曾经的区别就是，最近每次林彦俊就会醉倒在桌上不动弹，陈立农只能把他带回住处，第二日他又影子都见不着。  
陈立农觉着有些恼火，叫他坚持曾经的志向，怎还是这样颓废不堪，还把自己那当旅店了，自己也算是照顾了他多日，却一句感谢都没有。

“立农，满酒了！”

“今日不给您满，您醉倒了又是我抬回家。”  
陈立农一忍再忍，终究说出来了。

林彦俊抬头撞上陈立农清亮的眸子，眼下拓了两弯乌青，脸色憔悴似乎是瘦了不少。林彦俊理亏，日日醉倒，只为了让那个老实的小二把自己带回家，眯着眼看着他为自己担忧的脸庞。  
他知道最近陈立农没有好好歇息，便低下头不再多言。

看着林彦俊的反应陈立农觉得可能是自己言重了，拉开旁边的凳子坐下。  
“要不您把住处留给我，您再醉倒了我送您回去。”

林彦俊摇摇头，又点点头。侧身从怀中掏出纸笔，写下了一句话，把纸折了三折放在桌上。  
陈立农狐疑，打开纸张，发现上面不是住所，写着，  
「尽是孤寂。」

陈立农不懂，问他这是何物。  
林彦俊不答，说想知道，就等明日月亮升到天空正中央时，去酒馆对面拾到自己的那个弄堂找他。

陈立农被这句话扰了一天，月亮刚上升到半空，便吹熄了灯笼颠儿颠儿的跑去候着。  
林彦俊换了一身新的长衫，从月光照白的迷雾中缓缓走来，似披了一层银纱。  
陈立农见林彦俊来了，薄唇轻启。  
“先生，何为孤寂。”

“清风，明月，无笑意。”

“不懂，可否具体。”

“左拥，右怀，无情欲。”

“可否再具体。”

“不得你。”

“您又骗人了！不得胡说！”  
陈立农熏红了脸颊，不敢看林彦俊，正欲逃走。闪烁的双眼似一双蝴蝶，睫毛轻扇颤着林彦俊的心。  
林彦俊捉住陈立农的手，拽入怀中，吻到了他的眼睛上。  
轻轻一碰，无关情欲，似露水从花瓣上滑落。

“你问我是哪位姑娘骗走了我的心。不是什么姑娘，是你。”

 

④  
陈立农推开林彦俊落荒逃走，回头还能看见他明眸皓齿折出一对酒窝冲着自己笑。  
逃回店门口时却发现自己门没锁上，桌椅被翻的一团乱，酒缸碎了一半，定是失窃了。  
陈立农委屈悔恨涌上心头，不停的拿衣袖擦着脸颊，磨出了红红的一片。  
“发生了什么。”  
林彦俊从后面跟上，发现一片狼籍，攥紧了眉头。

“怎么办，怎么办。”陈立农急出了眼泪。

“是我不好，我替你还。”

林彦俊不再算命，他把算命的罗盘当掉换了钱，帮陈立农还了大半，却还是远远不够。  
站在店门口看着陈立农被老板训话，说七日还不上便不用还了让他滚蛋，暗暗攥紧了拳头。他不想见着陈立农愁眉苦脸的样子，更不想以后再也见不着他，他还想看陈立农一脸好奇的瞧着他，听他讲故事的神情。

林彦俊开始帮村里的人当帮工，一开始大家都觉得他又在想什么滑头，后来发现他是真的想赚钱，也慢慢对他的印象好起来。夜里也不再去喝酒跑到村头，秦奶奶家帮着缝衣服，赚一点碎银两。  
扎破了十根手指后，林彦俊总算帮陈立农筹满了钱。

这时候陈立农已然收拾好包裹，垂头丧气的准备回家乡了。  
林彦俊当晚冲到他的住处，把一沓皱巴巴的银票塞到陈立农的手上。  
“这是？”陈立农呆呆的望向面前气喘吁吁的男人。

“你拿去还掉。”林彦俊面色铁青，似乎在做一件庄重的大事。

“不好，我不好再拿你的钱。”

“你就当是我欠你的酒钱。”  
两个人都心知肚明，酒钱在当掉罗盘之后，其实就早两清。

“你为何，要待我这样好。”

“心都在你这了，你还管这些。”林彦俊还是皱着眉头，耳廓却红了半截，月光洒下像是蟠桃瓣滴着蜜。

“先生又说胡话了！”

“我已经不是先生了，你唤我彦俊吧。等还了钱，还要你来给我满酒。”

“嗯…”陈立农垂下眼帘，微微点了点头。

林彦俊见了扭头想走，陈立农却拉住他的衣袖，“你说你那孤寂，那我便陪你。”

 

⑤  
无须过多语言，两个人便吻到了一起。

双唇相触，舌尖萦绕辗转反侧，激起的不安和热气呼了满脸。林彦俊缓缓解开陈立农的衣带，欺身压了上去。陈立农借着月光细细看着面前的男人，身型单薄消瘦，腹肌却精致健硕，古铜色的肌肤在烛光下闪着金光。

瞧着林彦俊的鼻尖小痣，嘟囔着，“先生，你美极了。”

“不得说男人美。”林彦俊轻笑出声，看着身下红了全身的陈立农，双手捂着脸，却透过手指缝隙，眼珠滴溜溜的瞧着自己。  
真是可爱。

炙热的物体缓缓顶入后穴，抽插的同时带出了陈立农的呻吟。

“啊…先生……先生………”

陈立农双手无措，抓着林彦俊的胳膊，一边轻喘，一边放松后试图穴吞入更多。

“叫我名字。”

坏心眼的用马眼在穴口研磨，带出的津液染湿了一片褥子。

“彦俊……啊…啊……林彦俊…”

林彦俊满意的全身挺入，慢慢加快速度。快感侵袭了全身，腿根止不住的颤栗，下面像张没喂饱的小嘴，咬着林彦俊的硕大一张一合。

林彦俊伸手轻抚下面，“这样都吃不饱。”

“彦俊……别再………说了……哈”

陈立农侧过脸，汗水从鼻尖滴下，滴到锁骨上，被林彦俊亲亲吻上，留下淤红的印记。

昏暗的烛光照出了两个人交合的影子，噗嗤水声伴随着愈来愈大的呻吟，两人同时达到顶峰，浓浓的液体灌了满股。

明月皎洁，烛光闪烁，陈立农也还了他的先生一颗心。

 

⑥  
林彦俊不再孤寂，他搬到了陈立农的住处。每日出去赚点碎钱，晚上陪着陈立农在酒馆里，待他打烊了再一起回家。  
百姓也取笑他们关系好的不正常，陈立农弯了眼角摆摆手，说道只是知己。林彦俊在一旁看着他，冷酷皆无满眼温情，两朵酒窝尽是笑意。  
白日吃酒，夜晚淫宣。小日子过的好不自在，久而久之每个来酒馆的人，都认得了这个曾经当算命先生的林彦俊。  
两个男人的亲密感情，祝福的毕竟少，村里马上便流出谣言，说林彦俊是想骗取陈立农的身家和钱财，才搞这些断袖之情。谩骂声也跟着接踵而至，等传到他俩耳中早就污浊不堪。

林彦俊受不住陈立农得这样的谩骂，便不得陪他，便日日在家读书，等他回家。谩骂声少了些许，却依旧有人跑来吃酒，专来看被骗子耍的团团转的是何许人。  
陈立农脑羞，轰走了客人，自己在店里看着明月，候着时辰打烊。  
林彦俊每日看陈立农这样疲惫不堪，对自己强抬笑颜。知道是因为自己，于心不忍，便想着要走。

陈立农不许他走，说走了便是真正的骗子。

 

⑦  
林彦俊还是走了，留下一张字条，道是自己要去求学考状元，说自己给酒馆门口种了颗桃花树，待来年桃花盛开，便会回来找他。  
没了林彦俊，大厂村似乎又恢复了平静，只是深夜冷冷清清，没了那个絮絮叨叨的男人，更没了那个喝醉的身影。

陈立农等到了第二年春天，却没等到桃花树开。  
酒馆门口的树根本不是桃花树，而是樱花树。  
清风抚过，樱花飞絮，落花撒了满地。陈立农扫着门前满地粉红，总能想起那个夜里被月光熏红的耳廓。也是跟樱花一样，清透美丽。

樱花开开落落，陈立农等了一年又一年。  
掌柜年纪大了，把店铺送给了陈立农。  
店小二熬成了掌柜，却仍不见林彦俊回来。

又是一年樱花落地，对门弄堂里的当铺拆了，改成了一个学堂。  
陈立农的酒馆依旧冷冷清清，看着对面的欢声笑语，想着林彦俊这时候在哪做着什么。  
是否读完了书中了举，又或者在哪家酒馆，讨着酒喝。  
是否跟别的店小二讲着自己曾经的事，伶牙俐齿定能惹的别人咯咯笑出声。  
是否依旧穿着那件破旧长衫，挺直俊逸。  
是否有挂念自己。  
若是回来了，定要他把这些年的事，一件不漏的讲给他听。  
门前跑来了一个奶娃娃，拉回了陈立农的思绪。  
“爹爹，爹爹。”奶娃娃喊着，

“不得胡说，不得乱喊人爹爹。”

奶娃娃抬起头，眼中蓄满了泪水，撇着嘴。跟那人一样的酒窝，一样的鼻尖小痣。  
陈立农慌了神，抱起奶娃娃。周围却不见那个穿着长衫的身影。

“你是谁家孩子！”

奶娃娃看着陈立农，竟咯咯笑了起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，泪水溢出眼眶，湿了发髻。  
“我没有爹爹，我爹爹过世了，是书堂里的先生带我的。他跟我说，若是见着樱花树下的粗衣男子，便是我爹爹。”  
奶娃娃人小鬼大，从衣袖中掏出一封信，塞在了陈立农的手上。

「立农：  
念你成疾，药石无医。  
你看到这封信的时候，我大概已经不在了。我悔恨，没有考上状元，却也赚了些小钱，我雇了个教书先生，到对面开了家学堂，也算是了了我的心愿。这孩子被人丢在路边，满身污垢，我见他眉眼于我有几分相似，便让教书先生一齐带了过来，我想你看见这孩子，应该能记起我。  
最终还是骗了你，望你别怪我。你的心没法还给你，我的你留着也好，不要也罢，找个好姑娘，勿念。  
林彦俊留」

 

“爹爹，你怎么哭了。”奶娃娃奶声奶气的叫唤，一下下击打着陈立农的心。

陈立农望着纷飞的樱花，  
“我没哭，只是这里，尽是孤寂。”

 

————————————————  
END


End file.
